Bound by Leather and Lust
by Hiddlestoner1998
Summary: Tony takes Loki to a strip club, but Loki's isn't interested in any of the strippers. FrostIron Tony/Loki PWP (warning! there is bondage in this fic)


I don't own any of these characters, sadly.

x

Loki sipped on his drink, not interested in the female strippers on stage. Tony was sat next to him, drinking his whiskey.

"The girls not doing it for you?" the billionaire asked, obviously seeing the expression on his friend's face.

"No, not really," Loki sighed. "It's so ... cliché."

"What do you mean?" Tony turned to face him, curious, and Loki's lips curved into a wicked smile.

"Well, you know I'm into both," he began. "And I've had sex in more ways you can imagine. And nothing quite beats the sight of a man spread open by leather bonds, a whip creating the most delicious sounds as they hit his flesh. Watching him writhe against the sheets but unable to touch himself, unable to bring relief ... nothing better."

Loki's voice had dropped to a silky, seductive purr, painting images the billionaire appreciated, if the dazed look on his face was anything to go by. His breath was coming in short, audible rasps now, and Loki took another sip of his drink.

"I never said what way I preferred," the god of mischief licked his lips. "You think I crave control, to be a king in my own right, but you'd be wrong. Feeling the leather tightening on my skin as I arch off the bed, unable to do anything but beg because I'm at your mercy ..."

"Loki," Tony's voice was hoarse. "Do you _want_ me to fuck you?"

"What took you so long?" the god stood gracefully, impossibly elegant in his black coat against the backdrop of sin and sex.

"Would you let me tie you down?" the billionaire's eyes were blown wide.

"Like the idea of a god helpless at your feet?" Loki arched an eyebrow. "I never make promises I don't see through, Stark. Although the whip might be overkill."

"Then let's go," the shorter man led them out of the club, flagging down a taxi. Loki licked his lips, already imagining the tightness that would coil through his body, anticipation burning white-hot in the pit of his stomach. He was already on edge as he followed his host into Stark Tower.

"Go to my room. Undress and lie on the bed. I'll be back in a minute," Tony ordered, and the god slipped through the door. He undressed with a single thought, his clothes appearing folded on the chair. He lay out on the bed, legs spread, and he brushed a hand over his dick, coaxing it into full hardness.

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" the harsh question came a moment later, when Tony materialised at the door.

"I couldn't wait for you," Loki's smile was dark, inviting and seductive, all in one.

"Arms up by the bed posts," the billionaire's voice was irrefutable, and the god let his wrists rest against the metal frame. Leather cuffs wrapped around his wrist, holding him firmly in place. The billionaire cuffed his ankles to the bottom bed-posts, leaning back to admire the lean form of the god spread out on his silken sheets. Loki tugged on the bonds, arching his back and sighing in pleasure when he found they offered only a little give.

"Safe word?" Tony asked, his voice softer.

"Thor," the god of mischief said, after a moment's consideration. Tony stripped out of his clothing, sitting between the immortal's spread legs. He ran his hands up his thighs, pressing kisses in their wake, nipping and biting just to hear Loki's gasps of surprise and pleasure. He sucked a bruise on to the god's neck before finally capturing his lips in a desperate kiss, all tongues and teeth.

Loki's whole body seemed to crane towards him, hunger written in every inch. Tony shoved him down, and the god watched him with wide eyes that were more black than green.

"Tony," he rasped. "Tony, please."

"Please, what?" the billionaire's cock was aching with need, curving towards his torso, but he refused to let this moment be over too soon. The fickle god might be back to trying to kill him tomorrow, and he wanted this to last.

"Fuck me," Loki whimpered, clearly giving up on any semblance of dignity.

"Not until I say so," the smaller man shook his head, moving back down the bed. The god heard the snap of a bottle, then a slicked finger was pressing at his entrance. He cried out, his whole body on fire.

"Please, please, _please_," the god of mischief rasped, hard and desperate. A second finger joined the first, and he choked out the other man's name. The billionaire crooked his fingers, scissoring the taller man open, and he gasped a nonsensical plea when they brushed his prostate. He felt like his blood was molten now, and he whined, his hips bucking off the bed. He could feel the leather restraints beginning to cut into his skin with the force of his movements, and he growled in frustration.

Then Tony was pulling his fingers out, and the god barely had time to snarl out a curse before the other man was pushing in.

"Yes!" he hissed, back bowing, restraints cutting into his wrists but he didn't care. Not when burning skin was pressing against his own, delicious but still not enough. "More!"

Stark began pounding into him, fast and rough, and the god howled his name, head thrashing, writhing underneath him. He began to meet each thrust with a roll of his hips, his eyes closing as he lost himself in pleasure.

"Look at me!" Tony shouted, his voice hoarse, and the Loki's eyes flew open, locking on the other man's. "You'll come just from my cock, won't you? You won't even need me to touch you. You'll come just from this."

He hit his prostate, and the god shrieked in pleasure, knowing he was so _close_. Then Tony leant down, teeth sinking into the tendon of his neck, almost enough to draw blood, and Loki was _screaming_ his name, arching off the bed as he came untouched.

Tony growled out his name as the immortal clenched down, sending him spiralling into an intense orgasm.

When he finally lifted his head from where he'd sprawled out beside the god, he undid the restraints, letting Loki curl up in his arms.

"Next time, no restraints," Tony murmured to the tired god. "I want to feel your nails digging into my back, leaving marks of your own, and know that you're trapped there only by your free-will and desire."

"I'm already trapped," Loki's quiet reply was almost lost, muffled into the smaller man's chest as it was. "You've bound me as effectively as the leather did."


End file.
